


Fight for You

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Fights, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, Violence, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen gets into a fight with your boyfriend.





	

Zen tries to be civil, truly, but each and every single word the man before him says riles the actor up more and more. Zen knows this guy to be your boyfriend, and though it pained the actor that you didn't return his feelings for you, at the very least, you were happy. As long as you were happy, even if it was with someone else, then Zen could live with that. But this—this _scumbag_ just confessed to the actor that he felt nothing for you.

You had introduced the two of them to each other at some point; with Zen being a very special and important friend to you and all, you wanted him to meet your boyfriend. The two happened to come across each other one evening on the streets, and the two made for a bit of light conversation to kill some time.

"You're lucky to have her," Zen commented with a hint of melancholy when the topic of conversation shifted to you.

The male shrugged his shoulders, uncaring. "Really? She isn't anything special."

The comment rubs Zen off the wrong way, and he furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's whiny, boring, and a pain. But there's really nobody else to kill some time wi—"

Before either of the males knew it, Zen had tightly clutched onto the other's collar and shoved him hard onto the nearby wall, effectively cutting his sentence short. Needless to say, Zen is beyond furious. He narrows his eyes, glowering as a low and vicious snarl escapes his lips as it starts to dawn on the actor that this piece of shit before him felt nothing for you.

"So what is it?" Zen growls. "You're just _using_ her?"

Your boyfriend blinks in surprise before laughing in disbelief. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me you actually _like_ somebody as boring as her? Holy shit, that's rich. I thought you were just being her friend out of pity. I can't believe somebody like you would actually be interested in someone like her."

Zen's anger grows more and more within his chest. His jaw clenches, and his free hand balls into a fist so tight that his knuckles turn white and his nails dig into his skin, almost drawing blood. The actor's chest heaves with deep breaths and his body trembles as he tries to hold himself back, but the male continues to speak.

"She's a fucking dumb slut. Give her some flowers and look into her eyes while saying 'I love you' and she'll believe you and easily spread her legs—"

Zen can't bear to hear much more of this drivel, and the male's jaw connects with the actor's fist. Zen lets go of the young man's collar who only ends up stumbling a bit, placing his palms flat upon the wall for support. It's not enough. It's still not enough. The other male seems to have regained himself and tries to fight back, and Zen feels relieved to have an excuse to punch the poor excuse of a human being again since Zen wasn't one to further injure someone who can't or won't fight back.

The actor has complete confidence in himself. After all, this isn't his first fight, and he's actually fought against far more experienced people back when he was still in a gang. The male tries to punch Zen in the face, but experience from his time in the gang plus all the work he does with acting has him reacting fast enough to move his head to the side, and Zen's fist connects with your boyfriend's jaw once more.

Some blood dribbles out from the corner of the young man's mouth, and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. There's a fury behind his eyes, but it pales in comparison to Zen's at the fact that this person didn't feel anything for you, used you, and called you such degrading things behind your back. Zen knew that you loved your boyfriend, and it always made his heart soar whenever you excitedly talked about him, but if all of that was just a _lie_ —

The male lunges towards Zen and latches his arms around the actor's waist, pulling him away from his thoughts and catching him off guard as your boyfriend quickly balls his hand into a fist and punches the white-haired male in the ribs. Zen winces a bit, but this is nothing. Zen knees the other male's gut, prompting him to let go of the actor. The scumbag falters with his steps and balance, clutching onto his stomach. Zen takes this as his chance, sliding his feet behind the male and swiping at them from behind, causing him to fall unceremoniously onto the ground.

The young man groans in pain, unable to get up, and as much as Zen would love to kick him while he's still down like this, he just isn't worth the time nor effort. The actor's face contorts to one of pure disgust as he gazes down at the male before turning sharply on his heel and walking away, seething.

* * *

In all honesty, Zen isn't too sure if this is the right idea, heading directly towards your apartment after his squabble with your boyfriend. You open the door, surprise making its way onto your features when you're greeted by the white-haired male.

"Hey, sorry for coming over so suddenly," Zen offers a quick apology, rubbing gingerly at his ribs before asking you with a serious voice, "Can we talk? It's...important."

"Yeah, sure..." You answer hesitantly as you open the door wider for him to step inside, and you shut the door behind him.

Zen's eyebrows stitch together as he goes over multiple scenarios of how this could go. He understands that what he's doing by revealing this truth to you will hurt you, but it's much better for you to know now rather than later. Hell, the actor is already prepared to accept being seen as the bad guy, but if he can just warn you about how your current boyfriend doesn't deserve you, then that's fine. Zen knows that by doing this, he can't magically convince you to like him, but that's fine too. As long as you were happy with somebody who deserved and loved and cherished you, even if it wasn't Zen himself, then that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try writing Zen being violent but was always afraid to do so because fighting/violent scenes aren't my thing, but I wanted to explore with my writing. I tried—


End file.
